Heart to Heart
by loozy
Summary: What exactly happened at the end of Bounty? Cameron & Vala talk. CameronVala friendship. CameronCarolyn. Complete.
1. A Kiss is but a Kiss

Title: Heart to Heart  
Author: loozy  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever, own Stargate Unfortunately. Neither do I own Cameron Mitchell or Vala Mal Doran or the other members of SG-1. I own, though, episodes of SG-1. Haha. But I have pretty pictures of them. If I was SciFi, Ben Browder's character would have more to say.  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Cameron/ Carolyn & Cameron/ Vala friendship

Spoilers: after 1015, Bounty  
A/N: This is what happens when one writes a dissertation on the German Kaiserreich...  
Feedback: I'd love to hear what you think of them...

Part 1- A Kiss is but a Kiss

Cameron looks at the rear view mirror, seeing his parents and Amy disappearing gradually, then shifts his gaze quickly over to the dark- haired woman sitting on the passenger seat.

"How many times _have_ you been married, anyway?"

Vala takes a short moment to think about that.

"Legally? Hmmm, well, it's hard to keep track. Let's see. The first one was a part of a band of traveling entertainers. He was a good cook, too. Couldn't make pie though."

Cameron suppresses a snicker. He knows his mother's cakes are delicious and notorious in the family, but never would he have figured that Vala would get that addicted to them. She even tried to weasel the receipe of the cake out of Mrs Mitchell, even though she can't cook to save her life, and besides, the cakes are a family secret, and if someone will ever know them, it'll be Cameron. He likes to cook, though baking isn't his fortune, if the macaroons were any indication.

In the meanwhile, Vala has been rambling on, and since Cameron hasn't paid attention and he is not really interested anyways, he might as well just stop her now.

"You know, forget it. Forget I asked."

Vala takes another bite of the cake.

"What about you?"

Cameron doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"What do you mean? I've never been married."

"Dr Lam?"

A jaw- breaking clenching is her answer.

"You two had a fight?"

"Nope."

"But something happened, right?"

"Yup."

"You want to talk to me about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

Silence reigns for the next mile, only interrupted by Vala loudly chewing.

"I can't stand this silence. So either you tell me what is going on or…"

"Or what?"

"Give me a moment, I have to think of a suitable punishment?"

"Like you talking me to death?"

"Something like that sounds right."

Silence. Vala waits for Cameron to start talking but realizes after another mile that she would have to beat it out of him. Well, she is good at that, and as much as she likes Cameron, she is more interested at the moment what has had him on edge for not only the weekend, but the last two weeks.

Since the heads on approach obviously is not working the way she wanted it to, she has to get to him in a different way.

"So. Two weeks ago. You and Carolyn still liked each other."

Starting to think of it, this was not very subtle or different.

"Are you going to let off?"

"No. You have been grumpy for the last couple of weeks. I'm not saying it is affecting your work performance, but your mood… But your work suffers, too. If you don't become a little less moody soon, or keep sulking around the infirmary, General Landry might catch up on what has been going on between you and Dr Lam."

He mumbles something into his non- existent beard.

"What was that? Cameron, really. If you want to talk to me-"

"I said it might be of advantage if he found out about us."

"Did you want to tell him?"

"No. Her mother. Carolyn gets together whenever she is in town, and during the last dinner she had, she let slip she has been seeing someone."

"And that is bad because?"

"So I suggested to her that next time, she just takes me with her."

"And?"

"We had a fight. She broke up with me."

"Just like that?"

"Kinda."

Vala would smack Cameron very hard if he wasn't driving on the highway right now. She has done it before, and the result was a slight veering of the street.

"I thought her parents were estranged?"

"Yup."

"I don't get it."

"The only people who know about the two of us is SG-1. Not even her best friend outside of work knows about me. Not that they see each other often anyways. But still. It's like she's trying to keep me a secret."

"Did she say why?"

"No. I asked her, and she said she couldn't do it anymore. That she couldn't take the pressure anymore."

"What pressure? Of keeping your relationship a secret?"

"Not really. She feels pressured by me."

"Did you try to get her to accompany you to Kansas?"

"Yes."

"Meet the parents?"

"Yes."

"Do they know about her?"

Cameron only slightly shakes his head.

"You met my mother. Nothing gets by her. She smells stuff like that from a mile away."

"So they thought that I was her?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The car is silent for one more mile. Vala feeds Cameron another piece of cake.

"Why did you kiss Amy Vanderburg?"

If she thought that the red that Cam turned when he fell off the chair was impressive, then the shade his face has taken on now, is worthy an entry in some history tome. She makes a mental note to tell Daniel about it. Surely he can make a note and then historians will pick it up and the world will know about the day in the car that Cameron Ryan Benjamin Mitchell turned purple.

But he still hasn't answered her, so she pokes him.

"Still there?"

"I kissed her because…"

"She's a nice woman? And you like her?"

Vala yawns, a gesture of boredom that she caught on the tv.

"One more time. Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know. She was there. She was willing. She was… Therapy?"

"Did it work? The therapy?"

"Nope, absolutely not. I kept thinking of Carolyn."

"Who's the better kisser?"

"Carolyn."

A wistful smile plays upon his lips.

"Hah. You didn't even have to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about it. She is the best kisser in the world."

"Better than me?"

"I wouldn't know. We never kissed."

"Did you ever fantasize about it?"

The look he sends her way is appropriately scandalized.

"No."

"Don't sound so shocked. Really? Never?"

"Never."

"Oh."

That bears contemplation. Vala is not used to being rejected like that. Men all over the galaxy trip over their feet to be with her. All the men except for Cameron Mitchell it appears, since he is too much in love with Carolyn Lam, it appears.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"I thought so."

"Do you want her back?"

"Yes."

"Then fight for her."

He thumps the steering wheel in frustration.

"You know her. She's stubborn like Hell. Once she's made up her mind, she doesn't change it."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"Not really. She didn't even do my post- mission check- ups. Usually, even when we were fighting… But now, nothing."

Vala likes to think that she knows Cameron fairly well by now, and she has seen him in a lot of moods, but this is new, this dejected hopelessness, as though there really is no way of getting Dr Lam to take him back, or come back to him.

"Do you think there is anything I can do?"

"You could let it rest."

"So you can mope in solitude?"

"I am not moping. I am over her."

"Oh sure you are."

She snorts, a very un- Vala- like sound that makes him turn his head towards her. She gives him the evil eye; unfortunately she has given it to him too much because now he doesn't even react, but simply sighs, turns back to the road and keeps driving.

"You do remember that you said that you still loved her."

"Yes."

"So how can you even try to get over her?"

"Because I was hoping to get you to shut up."

"Did not work."

"Obviously."

"Okay. Next try. Corner her. Talk to her."

"Every time she sees me even coming close, like miles away, she's off to nowhere. Just vanishes. Tries to avoid me at all cost."

"Pff."

"Believe me, I've tried to find her, talk to her. But short of going to the General and demand that I can talk to his daughter, I don't think there is anything I can do."

"We could create a-"

"Nope. No ruse. That would start the conversation on the wrong foot and defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?"

He is right, as much as it hurts Vala to admit. After all, he also knows Carolyn the best of all of them, probably better than her father. But she has seen Carolyn in the time since she broke up with Cameron, and if Cameron is moping, and he surely is, then so is Carolyn.

Both of them can give hush puppies runs for their money when it comes to looking downtrodden.

"You could be old- fashioned and write her a song, or a poem?"

"I suck at singing or poetry."

"Letter?"

"Wrote her an email. Sent her a letter via mail."

"Did she delete the email?"

"How would I know? I haven't had any contact with her."

"Not even a hello?"

"Nothing."

"Ouch."

Vala cannot see Carolyn's reason, though. Cameron is nothing to be hidden. He is a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force, he's intelligent, educated, a good conversationalist, a charmer, very good- looking… He can be stubborn, and is very anal when it comes to his living quarters or work place, but those are minor factors and definitely no reasons to break up with him.

Unless he has not been honest with her…

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I don't lie. Well… I don't lie very well."

"Yeah, I've experienced it. You're almost as bad as Daniel."

No retort. Cameron keeps his eyes on the road, which is a good thing since the highway is crowded, but still… Normally, he would have a comeback ready for her.

"Did she have things at your place?"

"Yes, 'course. We both do."

"Did she ask for them back?"

"Not yet."

"I bet she sleeps in your boxers."

"That's nothing new. She always does."

She gives him a moment to let it sink in. His eyes widen for a second, then turn back to their gloomy blue.

"Nah. I don't think so. And besides, how would we know?"

"You could call her."

"I will NOT call her to ask her what she's sleeping in. Besides, if she sees my number on the display, she'll probably hang up anyways."

"So we conceal the number."

One of the first things that Vala mastered, because she had nothing else to do, and the alien technology in the SGC is not that alien to her, was the mobile phone. So it only takes her a moment to switch off the automatic sending of Cameron's number, and before the other man can object, she's calling Carolyn.

"VALA!"

Cameron is very pissed off right now, and if he didn't have to navigate the heavy traffic, Vala is pretty sure she would either be road kill or at least sporting some kind of injury as evidence of his attempt to rip the phone out of her hands.

As it is, she's squeezed herself against the passenger door, the phone in her right hand, as far away from Cameron as possible.

And the phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

Yes, she's picked up.

"Dr Lam? This is Vala Mal Doran."

"Vala. What a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I just have a quick question for you."

"Sure. Go on."

Cameron looks like he would gladly smack either his or her head against the steering wheel.

"What are you wearing to bed?"

Stone silence. Cameron is actually hitting his head against the wheel now, a pained groan escaping his lips that Vala is sure has nothing to do with the bruise he will be sporting if he doesn't stop anytime soon.

Carolyn is silent. Too silent.

"Did Cameron ask you to do that?"

"Oh no, he actually wanted me not to."

"I don't think that is any of your business. And Cameron should know very well by now what I am wearing in bed."

"What I was wondering was if you are wearing his boxers that he left at your place?"

Dial tone.

Oops.

At least Cameron has stopped hitting his head on the steering wheel and is concentrating on driving. Or maybe he's plotting a way of killing Vala and disposing of her body in the most inconspicuous of ways. His disgruntled expression could mean a lot of things, and Vala doubts that any of them are good for her.

"Now she will never talk to me again."

The pain in his voice breaks her heart. A bit.

"I thought it would lighten her up a bit. She usually is quite the easy going person once you get to know her better."

"Yeah, well. Don't try anymore, please."

His phone rings.

It's Carolyn.

Oh boy. Now Cameron either wants to drive against the next tree out of fear, or he wants to start dancing. Happiness and apprehension fight for domination on his face.

After the fourth ring he settles for apprehension.

"Hello?... Yeah, I'm sorry… No, I can't, I'm driving right now… I'm in Kansas… lip bitting Yeah, the reunion… Sorry 'bout that… No, not really… Your father was right, yes… thick swallow, followed by Cameron shifting to hold the phone between chin and shoulder to wipe his free hand over his face We're nearly at the airport… Round 10ish… Monday… No, I don't… I just have to drop Vala off at the SGC- lost look No, Carolyn, it's not like that, you know that… Oh for crying out- Don't start like that, that's not fair… Yeah… Okay… You, too… I love you."

The last is said with such feeling that Vala feels as though she is intruding in a lovers' quiet moment, and she looks out the window.

Click of a phone snapped shut, and a harsh intake of breath. A noise escapes Cameron as he tries to pretend to cough but it's more like he is choking on a sob.

They are both quiet until they have arrived in the check- in hall.

"She heard about the bounty hunter from her father."

"Was she worried?"

A nod. He starts chewing on his thumb.

"You want to talk?"

"More than I already had to?"

She grins, gives him a light shove. He grins back, though it is a bit pained.

"I'd rather not."

And for once, Vala is okay with silence.


	2. Twice Shy

Part 2- Twice Shy

The conversation is held to an absolute minimum. Cameron's rigid stance tells Vala more than words that he is talked out for the time being. He's not someone used to sharing his thoughts at the best of times, and the emotional turmoil he's been through has taken its toll.

Vala respects that, but she also knows that she can 'break' him to a certain point. He needs to let some of his emotions out into the open, or otherwise he and Carolyn will never resolve things.

Of course, Carolyn needs to open up as well. She is just as emotionally stunted as Cameron is unable to express it, and how the two of them got together in the first place is something that Vala wonders about as she waits for their boarding call while Cameron is browsing through the book shop.

Maybe she and Samantha can devise a plan together, lock them up in a closet or something and let them hash it out.

But knowing Cameron as she does now, and she can safely attest to that after a weekend spent with him, he will probably just look at Carolyn all hurt and when he talks, it'll be in mumbles. Or he might turn bright red.

Or maybe, he will actually talk to Carolyn.

Unfortunately she doesn't know their doctor well enough to judge her how she would react when in a closet with her ex.

The creak of the chair beside her brings Vala out of her contemplations.

"Here."

Cameron is handing her a smoothie.

"Red berries?"

"Yes. You don't drink it any other way."

He grins at her. After her memory loss, they hadn't gone to the restaurant that Cameron had suggested but ended up in a café, with cake, coffee and smoothies. Vala hadn't tried them before but upon Teal'c's suggestion found she loved them. The whole team had gotten different kinds, and she had tried them all. Samantha's berry smoothie she had loved. Cameron's tropical fruit she had hated, Jackson's healthy fitness one she had nearly thrown up again and Teal'c's choice of mixing all kinds of fruit they had on offer had run a close second.

"Aww, Cameron. You remember."

She bats her eyelashes, as she has seen in the movies, fakes a swoon and laughs so hard she snorts a bit of her smoothie through her nose at his grimace. He visibly pulls himself together.

"Honeymunchkins, I know everything that you like. After all, who wouldn't, with such a lovely woman by his every side?"

Bats his eyelashes back and swoons, too.

"For what it's worth, Carolyn was a fool to let you go."

"It's not as if she gave me a choice."

And the light moment, short as it was, is over. His face closes up right in front of her eyes, and she could kick herself for losing the moment she had set up. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to start him talking about Carolyn again, and she blew it.

On the plane an hour later Vala expects Cameron to put on his earphones or pretend to sleep, but instead he looks over at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to speak.

The silent unwavering gaze unnerves her before they have even started taxing.

"What?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

Playing for innocent usually helps.

"For you to start badgering me about Carolyn."

"There is nothing to to badger about. You two need to get together again. No discussion."

"I'm not objecting… You talk to Carolyn about it?"

She'd love to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on women."

Now that he is not driving, she can safely smack him.

"You're an idiot, Cameron Mitchell. You have to fight for her, show her that you are worth it, that the two of you are worth it."

"I've tried… She's avoiding me like the plague. I've told you. There's nothing for me to do about it."

"So, just because the Ori have been kicking out asses all over the galaxy means we have to give up?"

"No, of course not."

"And when you crashed in Antarctica fighting Anubis' fleet-"

"Vala, let's not talk about this here."

He inclines his head towards the old man in the seat across the aisle staring at her in shock.

"Oh, right… Anyways… You are a fighter. So fight for her."

He stares at her, emotions clearly visible in his eyes.

"Does Carolyn know how to read your eyes?"

"'course."

"Takes someone who knows you really well to figure out what is going on behind there."

She lightly hits him between the eyebrows with her fist.

"I personally don't know everything that you are trying to say with your eyes, but she does. So she knows you. She loves you."

"That was probably one of the most illogical jumps I've ever heard."

"So?"

"Love isn't supposed to make any sense."

"But you are."

"Ask Daniel. I'm sure he'd disagree."

He turns towards her, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Speaking of Daniel. You and Jackson… What's the deal?"

Now she is the one avoiding the topic.

"There's no deal."

"Ah, I don't believe that. There's something going on between the two of you that you don't want anybody, including yourself, to know about… I could give you your advice right back, you know that."

The silence between them is initiated by her for a change.

"Okay. What if I told you that I will talk to Daniel if you fight for Carolyn?"

His sudden mischievous grin catches her by surprise.

"Pinkie swear?"

"What is that?"

"You do it with small children, if you make them promise you something. You hook your small fingers together. And that promise you cannot break."

"Where did you learn that from?"

"First of all, my mother used to do it all the time, and my big sisters if I saw something they didn't want me to tell the parents. And I'm an uncle and it's tradition and what not."

The smile he's giving her is the first genuine one she's seen in weeks.

"Pinkie swear."

They link their small fingers and break out into silent laughter.

Vala tries to forget that now she has to talk to Daniel now. After all, she swore it with her pinkie.

Southern Gentleman that he is, Cameron offers Vala his place to stay when they arrive in Colorado. It could also be that he offered because he is too lazy to drive to and fro the base in the middle of the night.

Vala doesn't care, really. Cameron's apartment is comfortable and clean, his pull- out couch perfect and he makes yummy French toast. Also, he drinks tea, not coffee, and after being served the Daniel Jackson- breakfast coffeecoffeecoffe and when you are done with the coffee, more coffee, she is looking forward to caffeine in another form but the java brew.

Cameron placed a call earlier to the SGC about Vala's whereabouts for the night, as she was expected back, they pull out the couch, make up the bed, and then just fall into their respective beds.

Vala dreams about cakes growing in a field. She lives in a hat besides the field and every day all she has is cake. Also, every day, it's a different cake. One day it's strawberry cake, then strawberry cheese cake, chocolate cake with four layers of black chocolate and a layer of white cream, then carrot cake with-

The doorbell is ringing.

And Cameron is sprinting from the bedroom to the door, wearing boxers and flip flops that make slapping noises on the floor. Not too bad for a first vision of the day.

Vala grins and then burrows back into the pillow, determined to drift back into sleep, return to cake- field.

"Morning, Cameron."

Just like that her desire to sleep is gone.

Carolyn is at the door.

"Heyyyyyyy…"

Vala never thought that someone could draw out a sound that long.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk."

"Of course. Sure. Come on in. I was just about to-"

"You just woke up?"

"Yup. Sorry. We came in late last night."

"We?"

"Vala stayed at my place."

Click of the door, and they are coming closer. Vala contemplates for a moment to pretend to still be asleep, but then decides not to.

"Morning, Vala."

"Morning, Dr Lam. Morning, Cameron."

Cameron just waves at her, then drifts over to the kitchen corner.

"You want tea, Vala?"

"Thank you, yes."

Carolyn looks a bit uncomfortable for a moment, as though she doesn't know where to stand or if she should sit down on the couch. Or as if she wanted Vala to disappear.

"Just lemme brush my teeth."

And with that Cameron is off to the bathroom, leaving the two women alone.

Very awkward moment. Then Vala can't take it anymore, and the protective streak she has developed for Cameron takes over.

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

To her credit, Carolyn looks flustered enough that Vala feels she had a genuine agenda to drop by Cameron's place before work.

"I just want to talk to him."

"Why now? You've ignored him for two weeks. You broke up with him."

"I just… Maybe I've… I dunno…"

The toilet flushes.

"He told me as much as I could get out of him, which was not that much, but he was hurt. Why did you break it off?"

"I was insecure?"

Water is running. Carolyn does not sound as if she is believing herself any more than Vala is.

"I love him, believe me. But his boss is the general. He could be fired."

"No rulebook says that I can't date the doctor of the base."

Huh? What is Cameron doing here? And why is he speaking muffled?

Oh, he still has his toothbrush in his mouth.

"You are a very bad spy, Cameron Mitchell."

He takes his toothbrush out, and just has froth all around.

"The water's boiling, could you pour the cups?"

Carolyn moves around the kitchen knowing her way around which convinces Vala more than anything that they are destined for each other. It's a feeling she has in her stomach when she watches them interact.

Cameron gives her the glare of death that doesn't really work on Vala, and she just shrugs and gives her most innocent smile, showing off her teeth. Another glare, and he stalks off to rinse.

"Sooo… Vala, would you excuse us for a minute?"

Now the glare of death has changed into the glare of something else that is much more threatening then aforementioned look, and that Vala has never had turned on her before. Now Cameron obviously means business.

"I'll just take a shower, then. Do you have towels?"

"In the cabinet in the bathroom. Now please, shoo."

He waves her off, and then turns his full attention on Carolyn. Vala is sure that right now the world could be taken over by the Ori, or she could slip in the shower and die, or something else dramatic could happen, and Cameron would not be able to care any less.

Too bad she actually needs to shower and can't spy on what they are talking about. She just hopes it will be good because otherwise SG-1 will have to deal with one pissed- off Lieutenant Colonel, which is not an enjoyable thing.

She'll just keep her fingers crossed, or her toes when she's washing her hair.

Vala can keep it in until they are halfway on their way to the mountain. When she had come out of the bathroom, Carolyn had left, the couch had been made and Cameron was washing the cups, but hadn't said a word.

"So, what did you talk about?"

"Stuff."

Up until now, Vala has thought that she can read Cameron, but apparently she can't, because his face is showing no emotion, and the suspense is nearly killing her.

"Details?"

"We're having lunch later."

"Oh, that's what they call it these days."

It's something she picked up from television.

"Yes, lunch."

Vala has another question, something that she has been wondering about for months.

"Did you ever… You know… On base?"

Still, Cameron's facial expression doesn't change, but his eyes twinkle a wee bit.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because you like me?"

"It's none of your business."

"So you did do it."

No verbal response, but he rolls his eyes.

"We'll know more after lunch anyways. If it went well, you won't be able to contain your glee."

"Want to bet on that?"

They enter the compound and search for a parking space.

On their way in, Cameron strikes.

"So, you gonna talk to Jackson today?"

"We never agreed on when I should actually talk to him."

"Oh yeah? Well, Carolyn and me talked-"

"But only because she turned up at your place. So that doesn't mean that I have to talk to Jackson today."

"Yeah, you're right about that. But don't you want to have it over and done with?"

"No, not particularly."

"It would be beneficial for both of you. You need to resolve what is between you two."

"Why, Colonel, are you suggesting that our sexually charged chemistry is affecting our work performance?"

Cameron just stares at her weirdly.

"No. But if you continue to make dooey eyes at each other, I might have to kill you."

"I never figured you for one of those petty people."

"I'm not petty."

"Yes, you are."

"Morning, Jackson."

"Morning, Mitchell. Vala."

"Morning, Daniel."

They exchange a deep glance, and Cameron mimes gagging behind his hands as he fakes a cough. Vala has the sudden urge to poke him in the ribs but that would give too much away and Daniel seems as oblivious as usual.

"So why is Mitchell petty?"

"If he can't have any, nobody can."

"I never said that!"

Indignation, thy name is Cameron.

"You might want to tell Sam that."

"We could just forget you at our next off- world mission, Jackson, in the middle of nowhere."

"I wouldn't get lost."

"He's right, Cameron. He would just blend in with the locals and it would be our loss."

"I meant a planet where he would be eaten by sharks or something."

"We could also just leave you. Teal'c would probably rejoice in tying you to a tree or something."

"Tying up would be a rather unusual method of leaving Colonel Mitchell behind, DanielJackson."

None of them really is surprised when Teal'c appears by their side out of seemingly nowhere.

"Why, what are you suggesting?"

"I would simply leave him in a town square. I believe that Colonel Mitchell would be lost then already."

"Now, Teal'c, that is not fair!"

Teal'c simply raises his eyebrow in lieu of an answer.

"You would really do that?"

"Why not?"

Cameron looks vaguely hurt at that whereas Jackson smiles cheekily and Teal'c raises an eyebrow showing his amusement.

"I'm gonna get changed."

And off Cameron is, not acknowledging any of them.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tease him like that."

"Oh come on, Vala, it's fun."

"Are you sure about that?"

She decides to be the bigger person and walks off.


	3. With Friends like These

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your reviews :D I love reading what you think of what I write... Please keep 'em coming, they make my day brighter :)

Part 3- With Friends like These

Carolyn feels like a stalker; standing in her little office at the door, listening to the sound of the nurses tending to SG-1. Cameron has managed to get hurt again, and as usual it takes all of her willpower to not rush outside and tend to him.

It is the usual situation: she's hiding while SG-1 gets their post- mission check- up.

And she doesn't know why.

She doesn't even know why she broke up with Cameron when she is completely honest with herself, which she usually is. Unless it is about Cameron, though by now she has admitted that she finished things with them over reasons that now seem ridiculous.

When they fought, or rather when she started the fight, it seemed so crystal clear to her.

It was her fault.

But her pride is in her way. She can't walk up to Cameron and apologize. She just can't.

But they have to talk, or otherwise she will just storm out of her office one day and jump him.

Unless he is hurt, of course. Then she'll just kiss his wounds and make him feel better.

In front of everybody.

Oh, and she'll also apologize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's having her breakfast in the cantine when Vala plops down beside her.

"Dr Lam."

"Vala."

"Can we talk?"

"Is this about Colonel Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"Any chance I can avoid this?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

Maybe she should phrased that one nicer.

"I'm sorry, that come out harsh."

Vala waves it off with a smile.

"That's alright, because what I have to say won't be very nice."

And just like that, the smile is gone. Carolyn is feeling very apprehensive all of sudden.

"_You_ hurt _him_ when you have lunch, and _I_ will hurt _you_."

"I was not planning on hurting him during lunch, believe me."

"I believed that you would not hurt him before you broke up with him, so excuse me if I don't really trust you at the moment."

Carolyn knows her facial expression is one of chagrin at the moment.

"I never meant to hurt him."

"You did. Don't do it again."

Vala's threatening frown softens.

"Please."

"I've learned my lesson, believe me."

Silence for a minute.

"I did not want to actually threaten you, and if I ever hurt you, both Cameron and General Landry would hurt me more, but Cameron is my friend, and I care about him. I just hate so see him like this…"

More silence. It's not uncomfortable, though, so Carolyn doesn't mind it, and neither does Vala.

"Weren't you supposed to stay on base for today?"

"Yeah, but there was a reported Prior appearance on a planet we had visited before and we checked it out."

"You sure came back quick."

"We retreated when we were attacked with stones by the natives."

"Cameron?"

"He was hurt. As was Daniel. It's always the same."

Dramatic sigh that only Vala can pull off.

"Teal'c always gets abducted and beaten up. Cameron just gets hurt."

Carolyn lets out a small laugh.

"He has a talent for that, yes."

"And I don't him more hurt. I know you care to about him, Dr Lam, but he is just as afraid as you are, even if he is better at hiding it. Your father is the general, after all!"

"Cameron is afraid?"

Hm, seems as though there is someone who knows him rather well.

"I might have exaggerated that a bit…"

"Don't worry, Vala. I don't have any intentions to hurt him during lunch today."

"And later?"

"Not voluntarily, no."

"Fair enough."

Mission accomplished, Vala gets up and leaves. Carolyn remains sitting, staring bemusedly after the alien, even more resolved now to work things out with Cameron, now that she has someone to look out for.

Beware the wrath of Vala should someone hurt Cameron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel."

"Vala."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a listening device?"

"What for?"

"Oh, don't look so suspicious."

"You want to listen in on Mitchell and Dr Lam, don't you?!"

"Well…"

"Vala! You can't spy on them!"

"Why not? It is going to such an interesting conversation!"

"It's not… right."

"Fine, I'll ask Sam then."

"Vala, don't! Vala! Valaaaa!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolyn is tending to a member of SG- 24 who just came back from a mission and need their usual check- up, when Cameron comes into the infirmary.

"Hey. We still on for lunch?"

She smiles at him.

"Of course. Give me ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting outside."

He leaves and she goes back to cleaning a cut on the Marine's cheek. The man in front of her doesn't react in any way to the exchange, though she can feel a couple of her nurses practically kill her with their looks. It's not envious views or anything. The nurses know that Cameron Mitchell is hers, and while they all lust after him or Daniel Jackson, none of them have ever even attempted to come on to 'her man' as they refer to Cameron.

She is not exactly dreading the upcoming conversation, in fact, she is looking forward to clearing the air, but on the other hand, she is afraid, and rightly so, in her mind. The reason she had for breaking up with Cameron seems more and more ridiculous, especially when she hears her nurses singing their praises on him, and she silently agrees with them.

It will be hard enough to explain it to him without hurting him any more than she already has. At least the part where she has to apologize and explain will be the hardest of the whole thing, unless Cameron of course decides to not give her a second chance. The rest of lunch, once the apology is out of the way she is sure will be pleasant. As long as Cameron accepts her apology and reasons.

"Haven't seen him in a while."

Nurse Coldman is behind her all of sudden, searching for a syringe in the drawer beside Carolyn, though what for Carolyn has no idea. SG- 24 came back healthy and there are no other patients in the infirmary for a change.

Which reminds her: she will have to check on Cameron's head. Just to make sure that the wound he received has been treated correctly. Not that she doubts her staff, but better safe than sorry.

And it will give her an excuse to get near and touch him.

"Yeah. He was busy."

"Aha. But when is he not?"

Coldman clearly does not believe her, and while Carolyn usually does not mind to confide in the other woman, she is not too keen to do so in front of a Marine. Or any other member of any other SG- team. Unless it's SG-1 because they knew about her and Cameron. Kinda hard to ignore them when they were always sitting together during movie nights, or out on dates, having lunch, cuddling, and there was that one evening when Cameron had blown off the team in order to go shopping with her, and they had been caught kissing in the mall's Starbucks by Vala and Jackson.

Carolyn turns to give Coldman her most calculating cold gaze, signalling her to drop the topic now, and the woman takes the hint, thank you very much. When strolling over to her own Marine, she throws a look back at Carolyn, signalling her in return that this conversation if far from over, and Carolyn better spill the beans on what happened during lunch, or hide.

Carolyn can think of a couple of places to hide. Cameron's quarters and his apartment are at the top of her list, and she asks herself for the millionth time why she broke up with him, possibly damaged their relationship forever.

If he cannot forgive her, it's herself she has to blame.

Carolyn does not need any more blame on her shoulders than she already carries, so she just hopes for the best.

The Marine is done, she sends him off on his merry way, or not so merry, you never know with Marines, pulls off the gloves and sets out to meet Cameron for lunch.

The man in question is already leaning in the doorway to the infirmary, braced on left arm, right hand tucked into his pocket, following her every move, and when she leaves, she knows that all her nurses' eyes are on them.

You gotta love the gossip mill that is the SGC.

But that is the least of her concerns now. All her concentration is centered on Cameron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here they come."

"ValaMalDoran, are you certain that ColonelMitchell or DrLam will not notice that you are following them?"

"No. That's why you are with me, Muscles. We will have lunch as well."

"How convenient that there is only one free table."

"Yes, very convenient. I'm sure Sam and Daniel won't mind if we sit at their table."

"I do not doubt that. However, I doubt that ColonelMitchell and DrLam will have a deep conversation when they are aware of us."

"I have to disagree, Teal'c."

"How is that, ColonelCarter?"

"Cameron really needs to talk to Carolyn. She needs to talk to him. They need to get back together, so that Vala will stop nagging us."

"Thank you, Samantha. I could not have expressed it in a better way."

"I still do not see what we will gain from spying on two people we consider friends."

"It will satisfy the female curiousity."

"What do you need DanielJackson and myself for then, ColonelCarter?"

"Well, Daniel is also curious as a female, or he wouldn't run around the galaxy trying to figure out things."

"I'm an archaeologist, Vala. It's what I'm paid to do."

"Oh please. You're a woman in a man's body when it comes to gossiping."

"Sam, stop laughing. Ganging up is not fair."

"Only when directed at ColonelMitchell."

"Would you all shut up, they are coming."

"It would appear even more suspicious than it already does did we not talk, ValaMalDoran."

"You're right. But only quiet talking. And nothing of importance."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you having?"

"Just jello. I took a glance at what they served for actual lunch, and it looked appalling. No way am I going to be able to eat that junk. Bah. Good thing I didn't have time to have breakfast this morning, made a sandwich. Haven't had the chance to eat it yet, so I guess it'll be my dinner."

"Hm, that will be much better than this. I think those are supposed to be mashed potatoes but this mass looks like the insides of a stomach."

"I miss your romantic conversation talk."

Carolyn looks over at Cameron, and he turns an interesting shade of red.

"Well, it's what I do best, isn't that what you said?"

"Well, yeah. And I was right, wasn't I?"

She giggles, something she rarely does and only in the company of people she absolutely trusts.

"I just miss you."

"Me, too."

She swallows hard, pushes her plate aside. Only decorum stops her from reaching over the table to grab his hand. Funny, how they have already fallen back into a pattern that they can't seem to shake, even after a separation. Hand- grabbing when having food is something of a compulsion between them outside the SGC, or spying eyes.

Speaking of spying eyes, she doubts it is coincidence that four of her nurses and the rest of SG-1 are having lunch at the same time.

"Can you feel their eyes on us, too?"

He toothily grins at her.

"Yup. Nothing we can do about it, though. I wouldn't put it behind Vala to not have installed bugs in my quarters or my office. Just ignore them."

"I was an idiot. I was afraid, and the fear was unjustified. I'm not ashamed of you, how could I? But I just kept thinking of my parents, and how they were torn apart. I don't want to go through that, or have my children go through that. I don't want that to happen to us."

"It would not happen to us. Your mother didn't know about your father's job, and he couldn't tell her what happened at work. They had secrets from each other, and that is never good for a relationship. But with us, we can tell each other everything, you have a high enough security clearance that I can talk to you about our missions."

"I know that, logically. My mind tells me that I'm mentally challenged for ever making you go. But my heart, it… I… I was too afraid."

He stares at the table, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down a couple of times.

"Cameron, I'm so so so sorry. I can't say it enough. And it's alright if you won't forgive me. But please, give me another chance. Try."

Still, he does not react, and fear is curdling in Carolyn's stomach. Maybe she has read the signs wrong. Maybe he really does not want to come back together with her. Maybe he hates her now.

"Don't hate me."

More silence. When he finally answers, it is so softly spoken she can barely hear him above the ruckus of the cantine.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

He stares at his hands, forehead furrowed in thought.

"I love you, Cameron. Forgive me, please."

He takes a quick look around the cantine, but from the vacancy of his look she knows that he isn't really taking in anything.

"I don't like being kept a secret."

There is nothing really, that she can say to that. The way he speaks, so silent, she knows she has hurt him more deeply than even he is aware of. His voice as good as never takes on such a low level of intensity.

"If we do this, I want to be as open about us as possible."

Carolyn has to swallow hard to keep the tears at bay. Unexpected tears. Shows, what Cameron does to her.

"My parents want to meet you. They thought Vala was you when we were home."

"I want to meet them, too. I want my mum to meet you."

He lifts his head, gives her a hint of a smile, so fleeting she would have missed it had she blinked.

"I kissed Amy Vanderburg."

"Oh."

"I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the childish side in me that wanted to get back at you. Maybe I tried to forget you."

"Did it work?"

"Absolutely not."

They share a short look, glance away, then back at each other.

"So, if I forgive you, could you forgive me?"

Right now, Carolyn would really like to throw caution to the wind and kiss Cameron right here and now. In the middle of the cantine of the SGC where the gossiping mill is already running wild because her and Colonel Cameron Mitchell are having lunch for the first time in 18 days.

Yes, she has kept count.

"Yeah, I think I could do that. But I'd have to know if you forgive _me_, of course."

He gives her a slight smile that makes her insides curl. Then he shakes his head, as if in disbelief.

"You know, when I was coming to pick you up, I was determined to give you a hard time, to make you more or less beg you on your knees, you know, be a cold- hearted bastard."

A rueful smile.

"You're not that kinda guy, Cameron Mitchell. Your mama raised you too well."

"Yeah, I'm a regular nice Southern boy."

"One of the reasons why I love you. One of the few gentlemen left in this world. Or the SGC, at least."

"Don't go out much, do you?"

"Don't have a reason to. You see, I met this guy on my second week here, he was new, wearing his Class A's. Looked very handsome, and was a charmer. I fell for him, pretty hard. So I didn't really have to go out and look for a guy."

Their eyes meet, and they hold. Carolyn continues.

"But I was stupid, and afraid. I broke up with him. And whenever I went out after that, none of the men I saw came even close to him."

He decided to play along.

"So, what you doin' now?"

"I'm trying to convince him to take me back. How am I doing so far?"

"You're doing very well, Dr Lam."

She smiles in relief, and he smiles back.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

Again, she would like to kiss him right here, right now.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You forgive me, too?"

"Of course."

They stare at each other, have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"You free tonight?"

He sighs exaggeratedly.

"Well, it was supposed to be movie night tonight."

Said loud enough for the team to overhear him. And of course, they know they've been busted since the very beginning of their conversation, so they don't even try to pretend to be taken aback. Sam winks at Carolyn while Vala is just smiling her big smile. Jackson and Teal'c try to appear unaffected but if she squints hard enough, Carolyn can see traces of smiles on both men's faces.

"I think we can forgive you for once, Cameron, if you don't turn up for movie night."

He chuckles.

"Thank you very much."

"You're most welcome."

"Now please, move it. You've heard all the gossip. Leave us alone. And Vala, remove the bugs in my office, please."

Vala looks at him as if he is insane, but then just smiles again. Cameron rolls his eyes.

"Dinner at my place? I could make pasta."

He waggles his eyebrows and grins. He knows she loves his pasta.

"With antipasti?"

"If you buy them, yes. I haven't had time to go shopping really."

"Sure. Round eight- ish?"

"Make that nine- ish. I have a meeting with the general and the other team leaders at six. Usually we are out at eight, but this could take a bit longer because of what happened in Kansas."

"Sounds great."

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"Me, too."

"We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah. It'll be good to catch up."

"Talk."

"Yeah, there's stuff we have to talk about."

"I agree. And we can do that tonight."

"When we are alone."

"Away from spying team members."

"Nurses."

"The cantine."

"Just the two of us."

"Yes. Just the two of us."

Comfortable silence.

They remain seated, and they keep staring at each other. Neither of them minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was it?"

"Why are you even asking? You sat two tables away from us, and you were all ears. Did you remove all the bugs from my quarters and office?"

"Cameron, how would I know how to get into your private quarters or office?"

"Same way you did before."

"I'm appalled that you would even suggest such a thing."

"Vala."

"Yes, I removed all of them. There were only six anyways."

"Six? You planted six bugs into my office and quarters?"

"Well… It was actually six in both of them."

"Vala, I-!"

"Oh, is that Daniel I hear calling for me? I have to go."

"Vala!"


	4. Eat Me

A/N: Last chapter, folks... There will be a follow- up, which is why this chapter might seem unfinished, but I'll start a new series after this... I just wanted to say **Thank you so much to all those that reviewed**... squee

Part 4- Eat Me

On her way to the women's locker room, Carolyn is overrun by Samantha Carter and Vala.

"Are you going to get dressed up?"

"What?"

"Are you going to get dressed up for dinner with Cameron?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"One of our team has a private life, and we live vicariously through him. And since Cameron won't spill the beans tomorrow, we will need as much details as possible to talk about your dinner date during movie night."

"Ah. What if I don't know yet?"

"We could help you pick something out?"

Carolyn chuckles and Sam and Vala just grin.

"I was gonna wear a skirt and a v- neck sweater."

"Heels?"

"Flats."

"Why no heels?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I'm coming over to his place for dinner. We're not going out or anything. I don't want to overdress."

Samantha looks at Vala.

"She has a point."

"Plus, they are one of Cameron's favourite pairs."

"Good work."

Vala smiles at her genuinely.

"I hope dinner goes well. I really do."

Samantha nods.

"So do I."

Carolyn cannot help but be touched.

"Thank you."

"If we promise to buy you lunch tomorrow, will we get the details?"

It is a better option than the team musing about what happened and make up things.

"Okay."

"And we won't share it with Teal'c and Daniel. They are already set on pestering Cameron."

"He has special ops training. He won't break."

Samantha looks at her, unimpressed.

"Teal'c."

Yeah, she's right.

"Enough said… But now I really have to go. Still need to pick up antipasti."

"Oh, take your time. The meeting is still on, and from the looks of it, it doesn't look like it'll be over any time soon."

"Poor Cameron."

"Well, I still have the key to his place, so I can wait over there."

"Good woman. Have fun tonight."

"Night. Have fun with the movie."

"Let's hope so. The last three movies Teal'c selected were awful."

"So, what do you think they are going to do tonight?"

"Far be it for me to speculate about my team leader's love life-"

"As if you have ever let him lead, Daniel."

"It's not my fault that he is not as experienced as we are."

"Teal'c, what do you think?"

"I would think that dinner and a movie sounds appropriate. I will not think about ColonelMitchell's night with DrLam until after the movie."

"But you will think about it?"

"If I do not fall asleep after the movie, I might consider a few thoughts."

"Samantha?"

"Dinner."

"Just dinner?"

"And talk. They have a lot to talk about."

"You all lack imagination."

"No, we don't. But the thought of Mitchell with Dr Lam is slightly nauseating, so I'd rather not dwell on that."

"I seriously don't think that they will sleep together tonight. She hurt him pretty badly and as much as he loves her, they have to sort out their issues first."

"I agree, ColonelCarter. Could we now watch the movie?"

"Good idea, Teal'c."

"Okay."

"Vala, stop pouting. Watch the movie."

Carolyn is not surprised when nine o'clock arrives and Cameron hasn't turned up yet. So instead of waiting in front of the apartment, she lets herself in. No point in sitting outside in the chilly night air when she could be inside. Meetings of all team leaders can take a day if they have a lot to discuss, and her father wanted to speak with Cameron personally about the events in Kansas; she does not envy him.

She settles herself down on the sofa in the living room and checks to see if anything has changed. Aside from two more books on the coffee table, nothing has changed. Cameron's anal nature shines through in the way his books, dvds and even the magazines are arranged. Nothing is out of place on the shelves, and even the clutter, the small knickknacks and picture frames are arranged.

She's not really interested in watching tv, so she picks up one of the books, _What happened before he shot her _by Elizabeth George. Carolyn grins. Cameron loves science fiction over everything, but a good crime novel has always sucked him, and he's become addicted to the Elizabeth George- novels that she introduced him to.

She turns the book around. If she gets started now, she won't be able to tear herself away, as usual, but there's the whole matter of the book being an appealing book and her really wanting to get started and maybe she will just read the first ten pages, or at least until Cameron comes, and after that she won't have time to think about the book anyways, because Cameron will cook for her, and they will talk, and they will start mending bridges, and screw it, she will read.

Cameron once told her that books are evil, and she agreed.

Still does, in fact.

Reality disappears, and Carolyn finds herself in England.

When Cameron comes home at quarter to ten, she still is in England, and does not react to him gently calling her name when he enters. He takes off his jacket in the hallway, hangs it on the rack by the door, toes off the shoes, places them on the shelf, keys and wallet go into the small wicker basket his mother gave him when he moved into the apartment, and goes into the living room.

Carolyn is sitting on the cough, completely absorbed in the book he bought yesterday, feet tucked under her, wearing a blue v- neck sweater and her favourite denim skirt, he pale blue flats with the criss- cross pattern beside the sofa.

To Cameron, she is a vision, and if they didn't have to talk and he wasn't starving, he would join her on the couch for a cuddle, and make her read to him.

"Carolyn?"

No reaction.

"Oh Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaarolyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn."

Still nothing.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet home Alabama… Where the skies-"

A groan interrupts his purposely off- key rendition.

"I was in the zone. And now you decide to come home? You couldn't have come home before I saw the book?"

"Had I know you would come over, and that you would be over before me, I would've hidden it, I can assure you."

He chuckles and bends down to brush a light kiss to her lips.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How was the meeting?"

Cameron comes around the couch and plops down beside her.

"Stressful. And we are scheduled for an early off- world mission tomorrow."

He hits his head against the sofa a couple of times.

"Be careful with the head. That's a nasty bump you got there, mister. You sure you are fit enough?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have a concussion or anything. And we need to return to the world, to convince them that the Ori are not the way to go."

"You are going back?"

"Yeah, the General wants us to. Says that they are only scared. He thinks that maybe when we are coming back after being attacked, they can see that we are sincere."

"You don't agree?"

"Well, the cut on my head doesn't, but we need to try. The more allies and less worlds for the Ori, the better."

She touches the wound on his head lightly, and he leans into her touch.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

"And that's why you have had seven concussions, four sprained ankles, fifteen broken ribs-"

"You're keeping count?"

Carolyn can feel herself blush.

"That is cute."

"Oh yeah, very cute, that I know exactly how many times my boyfriend has been in the infirmary with wounds, where they were, how severe… You name it, I know it."

She tries to cover her slip up, but his enquiring stare tells her that he more than noticed it; the light in his eyes tells her also, that she likes it. And yet, with the delight, there's also a good dose of doubt mixed in.

"So am I your boyfriend again?"

"You know how much I despise the word 'lover'."

"Oh yeah. I don't think I will ever forget those thirty minutes where you went on a rant about how the term 'lover' is such a stupid word, and so degrading as well."

His smirk makes her blush even more.

"To come back to your question. Yes, you are my boyfriend again. And if you want me to, I will advertise it in the papers."

His left hand has wandered over to her feet, and with a swift but gentle pull, they are on his lap, and he starts massaging them, one of his favourite pastimes when they are on the sofa.

"I don't need you to do that. I just want to meet your friends. You don't have to shout it out from the rooftops. But if we share each other's lives, we should do it completely so."

"You really want to meet my mother?"

"Hell yeah, I do."

"Okay. She's coming over in two weeks. We always have dinner on the first night that she is in town, at this very fancy French restaurant that you have to book years in advance for. I'll ring them tomorrow and tell them that we need one more chair for the table."

"Thank you."

She leans over and lightly brushes a hand through his hair. Cameron closes his eyes in appreciation to the soft movements.

"You look tired. Shall we have dinner another night?"

"Nah, I'm hungry. And I doubt that you have eaten."

Given his knowing look she doesn't need to answer that question.

"We'll just have something quick if that's alright. I'm too tired to cook up a storm, sorry."

"That's alright. We're having dinner. That was the plan."

"Come on then. I'll whip up a salad."

He gets off the couch and reaches for her hand, and together they head over to the kitchen area that is separated from the living room by a counter.

"With antipasti?"

"I would've proposed we keep them until the next time and then have the pasta, but that is good, too."

"I got them fresh from the market."

He gives her a smacky kiss on the lips.

"You're a star."

In response she slaps his denim- clad behind.

"I know. And you're a chef."

"Perfect match."

"I think they are having sex right at the moment."

"Vala!"

"Me, too. Or they might actually be heaving dinner, depending what time Cam got out of the meeting."

"I say they are foregoing dinner and went straight to the sex."

"ValaMalDoran, please desist from making inappropriate comments."

"Remember the golden rule, Vala. No talking during the movie."

"DanielJackson."

"Sorry, Teal'c."

In the end, they still make pasta. Cameron had leftover pasta form a couple of nights before, so they just warm it up with the antipasti and prepare the salad in the meanwhile.

Usually, wine that would have been drunk, but since Cameron had to go off- world early the next day, they settle on juice.

"I missed this, this familiarity."

He nods while adding the spices to the salad.

"When do you want to tell my father?"

Cameron whips around so fast Carolyn suspects he got whiplash.

"What?"

The deer in headlight looks is too amusing to her.

"When. Do. You. Want. To. Tell. My. Father?"

"Uhm. At our wedding?"

He clamps up all of a sudden.

"Wedding?"

He's very busy with the salad now, mixing in oil and balsamico vinegar.

"Cameron?"

"Hm?"

"Wedding?"

"Did I say that?"

She'd chuckle if she wasn't so pleasantly surprised. There's also a side in her, though, that is mad at herself for ever even thinking about wanting to give this man up. It is par of the course by now.

"Yes, you did."

He turns around to her, places the salad bowl onto the small table on the living room side of the counter, adds cutlery and napkins and then finally faces her.

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice. Or thrice."

Carolyn really would like to smack her head against a wall or the counter right now.,

"I'm an A+ idiot."

"We've been over this, hon."

He comes up to her and envelops her in a tight hug.

"You were afraid. Just talk to me. That's all you need to do."

They cling to each other.

"I learned my lesson, believe me."

She presses a kiss to his lips, he responds in kind and soon they are making out.

Almost back to normal.

"Do you think that you were a chef in a former life of yours?"

Carolyn moans as she forks up the pasta, devouring it.

"Maybe. But you know that my grandma was a chef, and whenever we were visiting, I'd be with her in the kitchen and watch her."

Cameron shrugs modestly.

"So, you like?"

"Me love."

She snorts as he chuckles.

"I love when you revert to caveman talk. You eat. Me hungry. You cook."

"That made no sense whatsoever."

"Piffle. It wasn't supposed to make sense."

Cameron plays with his food, obviously thinking about something. Carolyn has never been one with a lot of patience or was ever lacking in curiosity.

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh, Lord help us."

"Yeah, right."

More playing with the food.

"Cameron, don't play with the food."

"Yes, mother."

She gives him a light slap on the wrist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If I should ask you what I want to ask you."

She waits. Patience might not be her strongest suit, but sometimes you have to give Cameron time. She has time, so she can give it to him.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtostaythenight?"

His face is tense, anxious, and his eyes are searching hers, looking for an answer before she actually answers.

"Hm."

She pretends to ponder and wonders aloud, just to tease him, though the playful smirk on her face gives it away.

"Shall I stay with the man I love, or shall I not? Cameron, what do you think?"

"I think you should."

"Don't you think it's too quick?"

"Babe, we've been spending the last three years at each other's places. And I've missed you. I can't stress that enough. I'm also not above using the guilt card. You broke up with me, you need to make it up, so stay."

"Well, if you put it that way… I need to get up early to the Mountain anyways. I hear one of the teams has an early mission tomorrow."

They smile dopily at each other.

"You haven't burned my clothes, have you?"

"Nononono. They are still in your drawer."

"Well then, Colonel, I would say it's set. I'm staying the night."

"Perfect."

They start clearing the table and load the tiny dishwasher.

It feels so good to be back to normal, definitely, that Carolyn would like to dance and sing. Cameron probably wouldn't even bat an eyelash. It's not like she hasn't done it before.


End file.
